dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Ctzen
}}} | ants = Ant | lions = Lion | aqiria | aqirian | aqirians = Aqirian | biphasia | biphasian | biphasians = Biphasian | cockroaches = Cockroach | bovine | cows = Cow | crows = Crow | dinosaurs = Dinosaur | squirrels = Squirrel | dragons = Dragon | deviant mutate | deviant mutates = Deviant Mutate | canines | k-9 | dogs = Dog | felines | cats = Cat | simians | ape | apes | monkey | monkeys = Ape | gorilla | gorillas = Gorilla | baboon | baboons = Baboon | macaque | macaques = Macaque | chimps | chimpanzee | chimpanzees = Chimpanzee | orangutan | orangutans = Orangutan | horses = Horse | frogs = Frog | animals = Animal | usa | us | united states | u.s.a. | america | united states of america = American | arthros | arthrosia = Arthrosian | philippines | filipino = Filipino | martian masters = Martian Master | genoshan | genoshans | genosha = Genoshan | genoshan mutates | genoshan mutate = Genoshan Mutate | celestial | celestials = Celestial | cosmic being | cosmic beings = Cosmic Being | skrull | skrulls = Skrull | sentinel | sentinels = Sentinel | exonim | exonims = Exonim | nimrod | nimrods = Nimrod | robot | robots = Robot | atlantis | atlanteans | atlantean = Atlantean | arabian | arabians | arabia = Arabian | lemurians | lemuria = Lemurian | abysmia = Abysmian | afghanistan | afghani | afghan = Afghani | algeria | algerian | algerians = Algerian | africa = African | argentina = Argentinian | norwegian | norway | norwegians | norweigan = Norwegian | asgardian | asgard = Asgardian | austrailia = Australian | austria = Austrian | azania = Azanian | belrusia = Belarusian | belgium = Belgian | belizea = Belizean | brazil = Brazilian | breakworldian | breakworldians | breakworld = Breakworldian | united kingdom | great britain | britain = British | cambodia = Cambodian | canaan = Canaanite | canada = Canadian | china = Chinese | colombia = Colombian | costa verde = Costa Verdean | croatia | croatian | croatians = Croatian | cuba = Cuban | czechoslovakia = Czechoslovakian | delvadia = Delvadian | demons | demon = Demon | draburg | draburgian | draburgians = Draburgian | amsterdam | holland | netherlands = Dutch | egypt = Egyptian | england = English | eternals | eternal = Eternal | ethopia = Ethiopian | europe = European | finland = Finnish | france = French | galador = Galadorian | germany = German | ghudaza = Ghudazan | greece = Greek | haiti = Haitian | hawaii = Hawaiian | hungary = Hungarian | iceland = Icelandic | india = Indian | inniverse = Inniversian | iran = Iranian | iraq = Iraqi | ireland = Irish | israel = Israeli | italy = Italian | jamacia = Jamaican | japan = Japanese | kenyan | kenyans | kenya = Kenyan | k'un-lun = K'un-Lunan | korea = Korean | latveria = Latverian | lithuania = Lithuanian | madripoor = Madripoorian | mbangawi = Mbangawian | mephitisoids = Mephitisoid | mexico = Mexican | morlock | morlocks = Morlock | morocco = Moroccan | narobia = Narobian | new caanan = New Canaanite | new zealand = New Zealander | niganda = Nigandan | nigeria = Nigerian | northern irish | northern ireland | ulster = Northern Irish | north korea = North Korean | nova roma = Nova Roman | olympia = Olympian | poland = Polish | puerto rica = Puerto Rican | rome = Roman | romania = Romanian | rudyarda = Rudyardian | russia = Russian | samoa = Samoan | san diablo = San Diabloan | saudi arabia = Saudi Arabian | savage land native | savage land = Savage Land Native | scotland = Scottish | slig = Sligs | slorenia = Slorenian | somalia = Somalian | south africa = South African | south korea = South Korean | the soviet union | soviet union = Soviet | spain = Spanish | sudanese | sudan = Sudanese | sweeden = Swedish | switzerland = Swiss | symbiotes | symbiote = Symbiote | symkaria = Symkarian | syria = Syrian | tanzania = Tanzanian | thailand = Thai | tierra verdean = Tierra Verdean | trans-sabal = Trans-Sabalian | transia = Transian | transylvania = Transylvanian | turkey = Turkish | uganda = Ugandan | ukraine = Ukranian | utopia = Utopian | vanaheim = Vanir | venezuela = Venezuelan | vietnam = Vietnamese | wakanda = Wakandan | wales = Welsh | xandaria = Xandarian | xantar = Xantarean | xibalba = Xibalban | yugoslavia = Yugoslavian | zambia = Zambian | zanzibar = Zanzibari | zingara = Zingaran | zolandia = Zolandian | } }} Citizenship Name Standardization Template This template is for standardization of Citizenship names to ease the burden of those who wish to input the names of home countries rather than the citizenship name. (i.e. United States vs American, Germany vs German). Feel free to add other common country names, following the instructions in the comments. __NOEDITSECTION__